An Audiotre for Dinner
by Fate's Time
Summary: So when Cinderella says "A dream is a wish your heart makes", apparently it actually comes true if a shooting star happens to fly by at the exact moment you get to the good part of your dream. So, now I need to find a way to put him back. Problem is, the more he's here, the less he wants to go back. EzioXOC
1. Prologue

Prolouge:

"Seriously, you're playing Assasin's Creed 2 again?!" My friend Rachel groans as I put in the disc, adusting myself for a good playing spot.

"What can I say it's my favorite out of all of them." I grin and munch on chips.

"You sure you just don't have a crush on the main character?" She laughs at me when I roll my eyes.

"Desmond? Nah, he ain't my cup of tea, you can have him though." I chuckle as she blushes and glares at me.

"No, not Desmond," she sits up straighter,"_Ezio Auditore_". We both laugh ourselves silly, one because we know it's true and second because of her face when she says it. It's a cross between a pervert and and idiot; yeah, that about sums her up.

I laugh at her more, "Whatever... Hey how do you think Ezio would react if he popped into our time?" I asked, more wanting to see a stupid reaction than a real answer.

Pondering, "Well, he's probably freak out at first, then flirt with the first cute girl he sees." Cue bursts of laughter.

"Probably, whelp. Time to play!" I choose a new slot and get playing, Rachel pulls out her 3DS and plays the newest Pokemon, fist pumping the air.

"You know if you play that too long, you'll dream about it. And as Cinderella says, _~A dreeeeeeeeeeam is a wissssssssh your heart maaaaaakeesssss!~_" I shove her to shut up.

"I haven't in the past and I won't now, besides that stuff never comes true." I snort and start playing.

_Hours later the girls fell asleep, and she did dream of meeting Ezio, in real life._

_And at that time a shooting star happened to cross the sky and grant the girl's heart's wish._


	2. A pretty blade and an annoying friend

_**This chapter has language not appropriate for thse who do not know or are cofortable with cursing.**_

_**Hope you enjoy!**_

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP! BEEP BEEP BEEP! BEEP BE-**_

I slam my hand on my alarm clock, groaning as the first rays of sunlight hit my face. Feeling like crap but I get up anyway. Throwing my legs over the bed, I hop down and stumble into something fleshy. I shook it off thinking it was my cat.

"Sorry Strawberry" I mumble and walk on out of my room. Don't judge me on my cat's name, when we brought her in as a kitten she ate my strawberry while I was thinking of her name.

Grabing a cup of coffee I head out to my back porch. I do this every morning to wake up and get some nice sunlight. The place feels different, not like I'm in a different place; but like theirs something different with this place. I shrug it off and smell the morning sun and look around while most things are still asleep.

Walking back into the house and hear a groan from upstairs, _probably Rach_, she hates getting up in the mornings, more than I do. Laughing I start up on the dishes from last night.

_~Everytime I see your face_

_My heart takes off on a highspeed chase _

_Don't be scared _

_And do let love_

_Baby that we're falling in.~_

Humming along I finish up the dishes when I hear footsteps come down the stairs. "Bout time you got down, I've already been up for an hour." Chuckling I turn around to see Rach, but something's not right.

"What's wrong? You look like when we met Panic at the Disco." I walk over to her worried.

"Uhm, well, a, he, ya know how you asked what would happen if Ezio would to be brought here?"

Raise eyebrow, "Ya. And?"

"He he, well time to find out!" She steps to the side and motions something to come out. Well, not something, some_one_. Out steps a guy that looks exactly like Ezio Auditore, full Assassin's get-up and all. It was great, but I wasn't falling for it again. When I was 10, I believed Sasquatch was real (I still do but no knows that), she had her older brother dress-up in a fur suit to scare me; needless to say, most of my gullibleness ended there.

" Nice cosplay. How'd you find a dude that looks so much like Ezio?" I chuckle while the guy and Rach just go big-eye on me.

"Y-you don't believe me?" She asks in disbelief. I hate when she does this, it's how she tries to go along with her schemes.

"No," rolling my eyes, "as a matter of fact. Though how did you get him in here without me noticing?" Walking up to the dude, I stick out my hand in a 'hand it over' way. His eyes never leave my face as he gives me his right hand. Shaking my head I grab his left and hit the spot to make the blade come out.

_shink_

The sound so quiet, one couldn't hear it unless they were trained to notice the sound. Looking at the gauntlet, I was amazed, it was a red leathered base, with silver designs that made up the Assasin's symbol but then made designs with a feather look to them. It was absolutely splendid. The blade itself was a near perfect gleam, but from looks like too many uses, could never have a brand new sparkle to it. Bringing my finger up to the tip of the blade I felt the smallest prick, I pulled it away to see a red dot welling up on my finger. (This is going to sound wrong) I put my injured finger in my mouth and sucked.

A velvety laugh next to me sends goosebumps all over my body. "Careful, it's sharp."

"That's kind of why I did it, to see if it was real." I do my best to glare, but I probably looked like an angry five year old, my height doesn't give me much ferocity.

"AWWWW! You're glaring, it's so cuuuuute!" Heat rises to my face; adjusting my position to face Rach, I let loose.

"Stupida Madre Stronzo!1"

"Don't curse at me in Italian!"

"Don't call my glare cute!" Yelling so much that I start invoulantarily hopping from anger.

"...You hopped..." We just stare at each other, feeling the tension die down; Rach is the first to break. I feel bad for the guy, ten minutes of being here and he needs to deal with us yellingand laughing on the floor.

After our composure was gained, Rach looks at me n the eye. "Why won't you believe me?"

Sigh, "One: Sasquatch; Two: It's Impossible."

"Twenty bucks says he's the real deal." Rach bargains, whipping out a twenty. Now, that's surprising. She's a complete hard-ass when it comes to her money. What's even more surprising is that she has it out front she must be serious.

"You're not joking are you?" She shakes her head with a slight grin, knowing she's gotten through to me the most miniscule bit. "Fine, fine, but you better not get stingy and back out if I'm right." Standing up, I walk over to him, "Hood off please."

He obliges and I'm awestruck; but there's no damned way. I bring him down to my level to get a better look at him. Overall he was anywhere from 17 to twenty at most. His eyes are a hazel/ light brown, a slightly large nose that works for his face that looks like it's been broken a few times, leaving it at a moderate crookedness. Black hair that went to the base of his skull at the back and gradually went higher as it came closer to his face, leaving the shortest part just touching his eyebrows. A barely visible five o'clock shadow graced his face that would, if alllowed, give way to a full beard, and his lips had...a scar, exactly where Ezio...got cut...I run my thumb across it with a feathered, just to make sure it wasn't make-up, I felt a shiver run through him.

"Fuck." Dropping my hand away from his face and backed up. I look over at Rach with disbelief and slight fear.

"My twenty please." She smugly placed her hand out, damn near beggin for the money.

"Screw your twenty! Puttana2! Leccate d'ano bastardo3! Cazzo culo4! I have a fucking video game character in my kitchen!"

More laughter from the peanut gallery, "A lovely lady should not have those things come out of her mouth."

Tweedle-dee begins hyperventilating with wild laughter. I start counting under my breath, trying to settle both my temper and my burning cheeks.

"One, two, three, fou-"

"Don't forget you're breathing dearie!" More laughter from that idiota.

"You cock-sucking, STD ridden, piece of no good shit! I'll rip out your spine and use your intestines for my Christmas decorations! Don't tell me to breathe!"

Coincidentally, I took a deep breath to reset myself, "Do you guys want breakfast?"

"Yes!"

"That would be nice, yes."

"Oh! Can you make cinnaminon french toast and eggs?!"

Laughing at Rach's expected eagerness for my food, well food in general I nod. "Sure, Ezio do want anything?" Looking over to the stunned Assassin.

"I-uhm-well." He stumbles.

"Don't worry, I'll make you something nice kay?" Smiling in amusement as he blushes, hearing a "Si."

"Alrighty then, but first you'll have to change."

Annoyance mixed with bemusement fills his eyes, "What's wrong with this?" He motions to his outfit.

"It'll get messed up when I give you food and it looks uncomfortable to sit in. If you want food, you'll sit down at the damn table. Capisce5?"

Ezio rolls his eyes but agrees, "Where can I change?"

"Follow me." I head out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Going into my parent's bedroom, I rummage through my dad's clothes. I pull out a t-shirt and some pajama pants. "These should fit you, you can change into them if you'd like, or jsut take off the majority of the outfit until it's just a shirt and pants. You can keep on the gauntlet." Motioning to his wrist, I head out the door.

"Bring the clothes down once you've changed." I call over my shoulder, feeling his eyes on my I shake it off.

Looking to Rach once I get to the last few steps, she's watching t.v. Sighing I go over to the kitchen and let it hit me, "I'm screwed."

1: Stupid Mother Fucker

2: Bitch

3: Ass licking bastard

4: Dick ass

5: Understand

_**Hope you liked it, hit me up with comments, questions, concerns. I love to hear 'em!**_


	3. Breakfast and questions

_**Okay, first thing's first. Thank you to everyone of you who favorited, followed, reviewed, and messaged me! I mean really, thank you to each and every one of you! The support is what helps me write! I do shout outs almost every chapter so here we go:**_

_**Altyy**_

_**BatGirl619**_

_**LucDeep**_

_**Miradel**_

_**animecrazygirl1**_

_**ShapeShifter15**_

_**moonsword17**_

_**There are tons more many people and I promise you will be mentioned in the next one! Thank you! Very much! Now it's time for some Ezio in the 21st century!**_

"Yo woman, my food ready yet?!" The free loader calls from the living room.

"Maybe if _someone _came and offered to get off their ass and help me, maybe, just maybe, they's get their FOOD FASTER!" I yell back. Standing ove the stove muttering to myself incoherently, "stupid, ungrateful-"

"Uhm, where do I put these?" I hear a voice ask through a chuckle.

"AHH!" Spinning around with the spatula in my hand as a weapon, but lower it when I see who asked the questioned.

"Ezio," huff, "warn a girl next time," huff, "will ya?" I scare easily, so when someone comes into a room and I don't know they're there, I freak.

"My apologies, I didn't mean to frighten you." I chuckle at that.

"No it's fine it's just that-"

"SHE SPOOKS EASILY, YOU WALK INTO A ROOM AND SHE SCREAMS BLOODY MURDER!" The free loader calls in from the living room.

"Will you SHUT IT! Or you're not getting food!" I holler back through the house. "But she's right, I'm kinda jumpy." I grin shyly. "Uhm, you can just put them on one of the dining room chairs." I motion over to the dining room table. Getting back to work I start frying up some bacon, while I'm doing the eggs and the french toast. I know; I'm amazing.

Ezio nods and puts the clothes where I told him. He comes back into the kitchen looking uncomfortable. "What's wrong?"

He looks up somewhat confused, "How did you know something was-"

Laughing, "You're face is an open book, trouble was written all over your face. What's upsetting you?"

"When do you think I would be able to go back?" He asks, half expecting an answer, half just talking to himself.

"Home? Like back in the game?" Yeah, he would want to go back, he was in the 19th century for God's sakes, of course he'd feel uncomfortable here!

"Si."

I stop cooking, sigh, and look over at him. "I don't know. I don't even know how you got here." Looking at him with my full attention, "But I do know, that I'll send you back the very minute I find out how okay?" He nods, slightly dissapointed, but something feels off about it, like he wants to be happy for what I said but it's also disturbing him. I have to shrug it off or I'll never get any sleep tonight. "Good, now help me with the plates." I hand him two plates of food and motion him over to the dining room.

"YO FREE LOADER! YOUR GRUB'S READY!" I shout outside.

_Trample run Run trample_

Turning around with my and her's plate in hand I shake my head at the pig. Setting my plate down at the table, my presence was known. "And what do you say freeloader?" Placing her plate in front of her and not even waiting for my hands to be taken away from the plate, before she mows.

"Fwank oo." Rach says through her food. Rolling my eyes I look at Ezio; standing in the doorway with his plate unsure what to make of the situation.

Motioning towards the seats around me and Rach, "Take a seat and don't mind the gahvone1, she always eats like this when I cook." With that I take my own seat and start maowing. I'm vaugely aware that he chooses to sit next to me and far away from Rach. I chuckle to myself, don't really blame him, when she's eating it's a hazard zone. After making nice breakfast noises and finishing breakfast I motion to Rach to put the dishes in the sink. Turning to Ezio, "So, anything you'd like to know, do, ask? It's probably the best since we don't exactly know how your here and how long for, to at least aquaint yourself with nowadays." He's just staring at me, not like intense, but like you're in lala land. I tap him on the shoulder, "Ezio? You there?"

Shaking his head he look at me, "Mi dispiace2, I seemed to have lost focus for a moment. What was it you said?" He gives me a small smile that shouldn't have made something go off in me.

I clear my throat, "I was asking if there was anything you wanted to know to make staying here easier, until we know how to put you back." There's clatter in the kitchen which snaps both of our attention. And lo and behold there's Rach with an 'oh crap I got caught' look. "What did you do?"

Cue feigning innocence, "Me? Oh nothing, ya know, just taking care of stuff in here, nothing the matter." Taking a step out of the kitchen every other word, until she bolted. Sighing I sink back into my chair, I'm not really in the mood to go see what she's broken. Turning my head back to Ezio I see he's already looking back at me. If a girl don't flush then, she's a liar.

Clearing my throat again, "So, any questions?"

He seems to ponder this for a few minutes, sinking into his chair, allowing me to check out-I mean examine how he's faring. Don't blame me, it's the hormones dammit. He wore a white poofy shirt with the laces up top done loosely and dark brown leather pants with knee high boots of the same quality. All of this with his hair in a ponytail tied back with a red ribbon. I avert my gaze quickly so he didn't notice my gaze, and it lands on a painting of the _Basilica of Santa Croce_ my parents went to Italy once, hell right now they're in India, probably going to bring me back a little elephant or something from their time there. Apparently I zoned out, because I feel someone tapping my shoulder. redirecting my attention, it's Ezio! _Well of course it's Ezio ya ding-dong, how could you forget that a video game character came to life?_

"Sorry," I flash a small smile, which gives me a small blush on his face tht confuses me; but whatever, "got a question for me?"

Ezio gives me a smirk of his own, "yes as a matter of fact I do."

"Shoot." To which he gives me an odd look. "It's a way we say go ahead." Giving him an encouraging smile.

"Ah, si, I was wondering what you name was? I haven't caught it while we've been here this short time."

"Oh," This actually causes me to blush. Damn, I thought he was gonna ask what the tv was or something. Not something, I guess, as simple, as me name, "my name's Seraphina Ritchey most people call me Sera."

"Seraphina," He rolls the r in my name, damn that sounds nice. "It suits you, a beautiful name-"

"For a beautiful girl." I laugh as his face slightly falls. "Sorry Ezio, but that's been said and done nowadays. I didn't mean to take the wind outta your sails."

"It's alright, I was also wondering if you could show me around your home? I was very curious and so far I've only seen the stair case and the four rooms I've been in." Sounds like a simple request.

"Sure of-wait did you say four?" I cut myself off.

He nods. "Yes, this room, the kitchen, the room you brought me into, and the room I woke in, though I didn't get a good look at it since it was dark and I needed to deal with your friend." He explains and laughs slightly.

The room he woke up in...oh crap, my room. That he probably won't be seeing. "Alright, well let's go." I stand up when I noticed something, I look down and I'm still in my pajamas. "Well after I change." Throwing him an apologetic smile I run up the stairs and hear both Ezio and Rach laughing.

I rummage through my draws to find a band shirt and my favorite pair of jeans to which I half hazardly put on and run a brush through my hair. Screw the make-up, its my house, I'm just getting dressed out of courtesy. I slide downstairs and stick out my arm to Ezio whose waiting at the foot of the stairs. "Shall we?" I grin up at him.

He chuckles, "We shall." He intertwines his arm with mine, and I start strolling through my house while ignoring the sparks that are going through my arms. Must be static right?

1: Pig

2: I'm sorry

_**Welp, whaddaya think? I'm really sorry this has taken so long! School and everything has delayed me. Tell me what you think, what you want to happen next. What do you think Rachel broke? What do you think of the main girl's name? Let me know! I don't care, I love theories and such! **_


	4. Author's Note

_**So friends, Romans, Gladiators, faithful readers! Please do not attack me with pitchforks because this isn't a chapter! **_

_**I wanted to take this time to thank every favorite and follower that has graced this story and me.**_

_**So to the list!**_

**Flyer21**

**Jack Frost Is Me**

**Kyouki no kitsune**

**LightandDarkHeart**

**Shadow hunter5761**

**clearshot01**

**kittenthefox**

**Bznboy**

**LunaShadowWolf13**

**annmarierulz**

**michaela-lee**

_**Thank you guys so much for the follows, faves, everything! I'm not joking when I say that I'm ecstatic when I get a follow, fave, comment.**_

_**P.S. Do you want me to skip the tour or go through the tour and have a few **__spotlighted__** things to be noticed? Tell me !**_


	5. Tour Time!

_**koolcat400**_

_**icetail0912**_

_**Bloody-kick-ass**_

_**Jack Frost Is Me**_

_**Thank you guys for all of the favorites, follows and reviews! I'm sorry This took so long, I've finished finals and have had some stuff going on at home so without further delay. This fanfiction proudly presents: Ezio Auditore.**_

_**Warning, this is going to be boringly descriptive, imagine your worst movie set tour and auction seller for how it's gonna be.**_

"So tour of the house huh? Welp, I guess the best place to start is the room we're currently in. This," I make a grand gesture to the 'small' dining room, "is a dining room, we have two here, this one is mainly for family use, the other is used either for parties, and both are used when the family comes over. This dining table normally seats eight but there are slides that can add an extra four places. The table is made out of mahogoney!1 The edges of the table are carved in a flowerish, leafy, stemy design with gold painting. The chairs have matching designs for the back of them and the seats...actually i don't know a lot about the seats besides that their red and comfy. Just about each room in the house has specific country art work. This is Italy with a _Basilica of Santa Croce_ painting, classic _Leaning tower of Pisa, _the _Coloseum_, and a few more my parents never told me the name of. Over the table is a chandelier with all pieces hand-blown glass that need to be taken down individually to clean...all...200 of them...God I hate chandelier day" I shudder at the memories. It took appoximately three hours to properly clean all of those damn pieces.

I look up to the Italian on my arm to see him staring at one of the pictures. He was remembering something, I look at the picture again and I remembered what it was. _Piazza della Signoria_, where his father and brothers were killed. I snap Ezio out of his trance by touching his arm. His eyes snap to mine and I see the tears forming. "Come on, let's go check out the rest of the place, I'll take it down later if you want?" Making it seem a question so I wasn't presumptuous. Ezio only shakes his head, but I could see it still bothered him. Nodding my head I bring him into the kitchen.

"This, obviously, is the counters and the island are black granite, the sink and the refridgerator are stainless steel, and are about 14 cabinets in total. All you need to know right know is that the cabinets above the stove," I motion to the black gas stove, "are where all of the plates and cups are. On this counter", turn us a little bit is the toaster, toaster oven, and coffee maker, the other miscalanious appliances are in the bottom cabinets." He just looks at me, not knowing a single thing I said. Right, not from even the late 20th century. "Don't worry about it, I'll explain what these do later if you want." Ezio nods gratefully, which for some reasons cause a smile to form on me.

Taking him out of the kitchen I bring him into the den. "Alrighty, this is the den, where most of the games are played, books held, and movies watched. That, " I motion to the 60" HD flat screen, "is a fancy television, like...moving pictures. We get tons of different channels on it. and you can get up and manually control it, with the buttons on the bottom of the screen, or with this." I hold up the remote control. "This is a remote control, kind of in the name of what it does, it controls the television, remotely. Want to see how it works?" He looks suspicious of it but nods. "Don't worry," I try to comfort him," what ever is on that screen cannot harm you, I'm telling the truth." Smiling up at him, I point to the power button. "This is the power button, it activates the tv. Like so," pressing the button and I hear the click of the tv coming to life.

"Now it takes a few seconds to load, but once it does you can see- HOLY CRAPOLA NOT THAT!" I type in random numbers to get that off of the screen. Thankfully I hit the right numbers and 'The Pokemon Movie' came on instead. "That never happened, agreed?" Looking to Ezio out of the corner of my eye, I see him nod slightly, though I'm too mortified to see his reaction. But not so bad that I wasn't going to find the person responsible for the damn channel.

"Be right back." I call to Ezio who is enraptured by Pikachu. Walking out of the den, I pass the kitchen, two bathrooms, the small dining room, to the living room, where the culprit is lounging in a comatose state. Creeping up close, I gently blow in her face to wake her. Nada, I poke her; nada. Finallly I creep up close to her ear and as gentle as a butterfly kiss, "RACHEL ANNA-MARIE SMITH, WAKE UP!" Jolting back, I gaze upon the flailing giraffe as it jumps a few feet in the air, to land gracefully, on its face.

"What! What? Who? Where? What?!" Rach holds up the remote to smite the fool who woke her. But I am no fool.

"Hi. Hi. Me. Here. Hi." My voice dripping with sarcasm and amusement. "Good morning Dear, Dear Rachel. How did you sleep? Well I hope." I cross her and sit on the arm of the couch.

Finally sleep is rubbed from her eyes, "Oh, hey Phi, yeah I slept okay thanks, I had this weird dream that Ezio came to life and-"

"He did."

Her face brightens with realization, "Oh." She looks at my 'you're so dead' face, and "Oh. Listen Phi I can explain-"

"You had porn playing on the tv! Who watched tv porn during the damn day!? I just showed Ezio relitively how the tv works and the first thing he sees is porn! C'mon Rach! Seriously?! Porn! During the day!" I wasn't sure how I wanted to maim her yet, but I think I'm gonna start with the fingers.

"You read porn all the time during the day! What's the difference?"

"Fanfiction is not all smut! How many times do I have to tell you this?! And reading about people doing stuff is different from watching it in HD!" Why must she always attack the fanfiction? Is it just me?

"Yeah well-" Her strawberry face puffing up.

Crossed arms, perfect posture moi, "Uh huh, use your big girl words. I know you can do it."

Letting out all the air in her, her deflated balloon self nods, "Okay, I'll admit it. It was creepy/rude/both. I'm sorry. But how was I supposed to know you'd show Ezio?" It is nice to win once in a blue moon.

"You couldn't, sorry about tha-"

_**"NO ASH, NO!" **_A cry comes from the den.

Rach looks at me. "What movie is on?"

"The Pokemon-" At the rememberance of the terrible scene we start running. In the den we see Ezio tearing up on the couch.

_MOMMA MODE ACTIVATED!_

"Ezio what's wrong?" We syncronize as we go to comfort him.

"Ash was turned to stone in order to protect Pikachu, and the Pokemon are all crying!"

Rach and I share a look. "But Ezio look," Rach points to the screen.

"Ash is gonna be okay, the pokemon are healing him, look!" We sigh in relief that the baby isn't crying over a petrified Ash anymore. I think we've emotionally scarred him. Well, everyone got emotionally scarred during that scene. "Ezio?" Shaking him a bit to get his attention. "Why don't we go finish the tour?" Nodding yes, but there's still trouble in his eyes. "Listen, Ash is fine, Pikachu is fine, hell, even Team Rocket is fine! If you're still worried about it by the end of the tour, I'll give you one of my Pikachu's okay?"

Snapping to his senses, he must've realized in what position he was in. The genius jumped up only to get a head rush. Which sent him flailing back onto the couch?

Looking at each other, me and Rach shared the same damn thought, 'This is the great damn assassin?' Rach let out a small sigh, but I had to supress mine; for I am the _lovely hostess_ who was forced to house a flirty, fragile ego, and apparently emotional Italian assassin. Hooking my arm with Ezio's I slowly pull him up. "Genius, after you exert alot of energy into crying, you can't just jump up. You'll get a head rush."

"A head rush?" Ezio looked confused by my termonology. "Rach help me out here, how do you explain a head rush?" Rach was Ms. Anatomy, wanting to be a physical therapist all her life made her study anything that could be wrong with the body.

Running a hand through her hair, she tries to grasp her knowledge on the subject. "In lamen terms; it's when you quickly stand up after sitting for a period of time, and get extremely dizzy and or get a headache." And with that she flops on the couch and turns on E!. Turning back to Ezio, "Well there you go. Would you like to continue the tour?"

Nodding while observing the tv, I pull him to the right into the Main Dining Hall. "This is the main dining hall, used for company meetings, family parties, Christmas parties. It can be used for other occasions or reasons, but not normally. The table is cherry wood with Arthurian designs burned into the table top and matching chairs. The table is round for the Arthurian theme, which is why there are multiple medieval swords hanging on the wall. The table seats about 24, riduculous, I know, but we have a lot of family and my parents do a lot of smoozing. There's a little foyer of to the corner that takes you out to the pool, yard, and gardenI'll show you that stuff later." Turning on my heel was only then I realized my arm was still hooked with Ezio's. "Sorry." Glancing up and unhooking our arms.

Trotting ahead I bring him through the den again and take him up the stairs at the furthest left of the room. But not before changing the channel of the tv, messing up whatever she was watching and pulling Ezio up the stairs before she can follow. Bending over the rail to catch my breath. "Don't worry," huff huff, "she only comes up here to sleep, she hates stairs." I straighten and flash him a smile. I thought I saw a slight blush on his face but put it away to the pushing up the stairs."Now, this is where all the bedrooms are. Until we can figure out a way to send you back, you can choose one of the guest bedrooms to sleep in. There are six up here with two baths, one full, one half." I point to the two doors dead center, and then the one to the right of us. "This one closest to the stairs is my parent's bedrom. Where I brought you into to change. Across from it and next to it are guest bedrooms."

Opening the one across from my parent's bedroom, I motion in. "The beds are all full so they should be comfy. This one's theme is China so a lot of red and balck in this one.1" Closing that and opening the one next to it, "Japan themed, very tranquil.2" And doing the same with the next few guest rooms.

_**(Author's note: I'm lazy. So skipping the bathrooms, the room themes will go right, across, diagonal, across, also numbers are the pictures of the rooms that'll be on my profile. Not my pictures) **_

"Egyptian3, France4, Ireland5, and then my bedroom. Which we are obviously not going into. Now if you'll follow me-"

"Why not?"

Slightly stunned and embarrassed, "Why what Ezio?"

"Why can we not go into your room?" He motions towards my door.

"Uhm-uh-I mean." _Damn it, you're fabulous at lying, think of something quick! "_It's a mess! Yup! A total disaster area, you wouldn't want to see it." _Good thinking, totally _not_ obvious. _With a wave of my hand I turn back around...

When I see an Italian standing in front of me blocking my way. "Do ya mind? People do need to walk, and you're perfectly situated where they need to be."

"Well then, the only way you can move me is if you show me your room." Damn his smirk. Damn his head tilt. Damn his exsistence. Damn my exsistence while your at it.

Sidestep-he follows, step back-he follows, diagonally-this bastardo follows. It's like a sick joke of this dance. Every move I make he just follows half a second sooner; damn his assassin-y-ness. "Fine!" Exasperated, "Fine, fine, fine. You win, happy?" He simply nods.

Self confident bastard. I open my bedroom door, which is blue with varying stickers, posters, bands, ya know, the classic "teen" door. Inside was my bed with a British flag comfeter6 and matching pillows, canopy, and bean bags covering the wooden floor with a striped rug. My black desk that was very modern and where I did most of my homework and my scroll up writing desk where I dabble in different things and read my fanfic. Christmas lights were strung up as additional lights, but I did have like normal lamps. I had pictures and posters covering almost all of my walls leaving the color of the walls to be guessed at any random time. My television was in the corner with my Xbox 360 and PS3. It's kind of sickening how rich my parents are...I like my stuff and all, but I don't need most of this.

Red cheeked, and irritated."Alright now you've seen it, can we please continue?" Ezio's in a damned daze as he wonders through my room. Jerking his head he stares at me, back at the room, back at me...you get the picture.

Reclining against the door frame, I gaze at this moron. "You're gonna give yourself whiplash honey. I suggest you stop that."

"Here." He finally mutters.

Groans come up from my position. "What do you mean 'here'? No you're not staying here Ezio, yes this was probably where you woke up." The stunad still ain't listening. Grabbing his arm, I finally haul his fat ass out of the room. "My room is not for you, we are not sharing my room, you are not sleeping in my room." I repeat over and over as I walk down the stairs to the living room/small dining room area.

"In conclusion, this is the living room, where most guests are taken into because this is the front of the house. There are three very comfy black leather couches, and two very comfy black leather chairs. There is a fireplace, it's not real...sadly. That is another flatscreen, although showing you more tv might destroy your mind; heaven knows it's destroyed Rach's."

"I HEARD THAT!" The devil speaks from the den.

"GOOD!" I yell back.

"So," Turning to the stunned Italian, "That's basically it except for the basement and the yard, which need to be tackled on a different day. Any questions?" I smile, which seems to knock Ezio awake.

"Yes, well- I was thinking-"

"WE SHOULD SHOW HIM THE INTERNET!" Rach runs in, bouncing (almost) off the wall.

"How many pixie sticks did you have?" I give her the mom look.

Her face turns as red as her socks, "Not a lot." Looking down at her feet.

Sighing, "How many?"

"...Twelve?" Sheepishly she grins.

"Dear God you're not staying here-"

"EZIO, DO YOU WANNA KNOW SOMETHING?!" The child screeches.

With a headache forming in the ranks, I try to calm the situation. "Rachel sweetie, why don't you come with me?" Softly turning the corners of my mouth up, and touching her arm gently.

Wide eyes stare me down, "NO!" The little buta shoves me and runs...right into the bathroom. Headache in full view now, I realize I'm not on the ground. Looking up I see the one and only. I'd be blushing if my head wasn't being invaded by a sledgehammer. "Thanks Ezio." I push myself off him, and head for the medicine. Popping two pills of pain reliever I stumble to the couch in the living room. _Damn it damn it, make it stop._ I can't even really see from the pain.

"Ezio," I hear footsteps walk towards me, "Ezio, can you please close the curtains? I can't make it up to my room right now, so I just need the dark, or muted light at least. I'm sorry I can't be much help. You can sit next to me if you want, or wander the house again." With that I flop my head back and start to doze. I feel the presence of a person on the floor in front of me. All I was able left to do as I fade into unconsiousness it put my hand on their head and rub it gently. "Thanks," was the last coherent thing I said.

_**Thank you for reading, and my sincere apologies that this took so long! Hopefully I'll be getting more out soon. **_


End file.
